The Greenes or The Cullens?
by Taylor Whitlock Cullen Hale
Summary: It's Been fifty years since Edward left. Bellas a Vampire and a.....Singer? Yup a singer when alice comes to her concert some exciting things happen. Rated M because i'm paranoid COMPLETE!9!1!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**Me: Sadly i do not own twilight.**

**************************************************************************************************************  
**

"Bella, it's only been fifty years since he left. You'll be okay." Jamie said. I ran out on stage and started singing my 1 hit single. You're not sorry. He wasn't.

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down_

_And its taking me this long but baby _

_I figured you out_

_And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby like I did before_

_ You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

_Lookin' so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could'a loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cuz its worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last strawDon't want to hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby like I did before_

_You're not sorry no no no noo_

_You're not sorry no no no noo_

_You had me calling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away no_

_You use to shine so bright_

_But I watched our love it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phoneThis is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I won't believe you baby like I did before_

That's when I saw it. My worst fear. Alice Cullen. She was on her cell phone. That's when I saw _him_ walking through the door…

**Sorry bout the cliffy! Anyway, please review and tell me if you liked it. Also, I NEED some ideas for the story! THNX!!! And srry it was so short!!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I DON"T TWILIGHT!!!!!

********************************************

**Oh no. Not him. No no no no!!!! This can't be happening!!! He thinks he can break my heart then try to come back?!? I saw the sorrow in his eyes. I opened up my shield so he could hear me. "Edward? Can you hear me?" I thought. He looked shocked then nodded. "I have a question. Do you really think I would still love you after you left me crying on the forest floor after you said you didn't want me and that us being together was a mistake?" I said as I remembered that painful night. He looked like he about to cry but he couldn't of course. I ran off stage trying to look happy and put my shield back together. I really did still love him but he caused me so much pain. As soon I was backstage I was in Jamie's arms dry sobbing.**

**JPOV **(Jamie's point of view)

Bella opened up her shield for some reason. I heard her say "Edward? Can you hear me?"

Oh no! That jerk that broke my little sisters heart is going to pay. I listened to the rest of the conversation. He wanted her back?!? That boy doesn't deserve her at all!!!! Well I guess I'll be talking to him after the concert!!! Oh here comes Bella. Is she crying? Oh that boy better watch out!! It's my turn to sing I better go. "Bella one minute I gotta do my part of the concert."

_State the obvious,She almost got her perfect fantasyShe realized you love yourselfMore that you could ever love herSo go and tell your friendsThat she's obsessive and crazy,That's fine She'll tell hersYou're gay,And by the way,She hates that stupid shiny Volvo_

_You never let her driveYou're a redneck, heartbreakWho's really been a lieSo watch us strike a match On all her wasted timeAs far as I'm concerned,You're just another picture to 's no time for tearsShe's just sitting there planning her revengeThere's nothing stopping herFrom going out with all of your brothers!_

_And if you come around saying' sorry to herI'm going to show you how sorry you'll be'Cause She hates that stupid shiny Volvo_

_You never let her driveYou're a redneck, heartbreakWho's really been a lie, yeahSo watch us strike a match On all her wasted timeAs far as I'm concerned,You're just another picture to if you're missing herYou better keep it to yourself'Cause coming back around hereWould be bad for your health'Cause she hates that stupid shiny Volvo_

_You never let her driveYou're a redneck, heartbreakWho's really been a lie, yeahSo watch us strike a match On all her wasted timeIn case you haven't heard, She really, really hates that stupid shiny Volvo_

_You never let her driveYou're a redneck, heartbreakWho's really been a lie, yeahSo watch us strike a match On all her wasted timeAs far as I'm concerned,You're just another picture to , burn, burn, baby another picture to burnVampy burn_

Heh. I changed the lyrics! Oh dang he looks like he's gonna die. Oh well. : )

**Did you enjoy it?!?!?!? Did you like the lyrics?!?!?!? Sorry the chapters are so short! By the way, you will meet some of the other characters in chapters to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!**

**********************************************************

**BPOV**

Why did Jamie change the lyrics?!? Oh shoot she saw Eddie. Heh. Eddie. THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES BELLA!!!!!!!

**2hrs. Later**

Ahh, finally home! I can forget I saw Edward. _**DING-DONG**_. I guess I'll go answer it. As I opened the door something, no some_one _attacked me with a big hug. I know who this is. Alice. Oh no Edwards probably with her. Jamie came up and invited Alice in. She slammed the door in Edwards face. HA!

**JPOV**

"Bells I'm gonna go hunting while you and Alice catch up okay?" I said. Sure I was going hunting. Yeah Right! I'm going to kick Edwards butt. "Okay" She said. She seemed happy to see Alice. I walked out the backdoor and there I saw Edward sitting on a rock in the forest. I ran up and attacked him. I held him down. "You actually think you could just come back into her life without paying for what you did?!?!? Well you're wrong! I think you should give her some time to talk to Alice about what you did to her. Then we can kick your butt after you apologize about I dunno 999,999,999 times." I yelled at him. I could hear Bella coming and ran with him right behind me. We found somewhere to sit down and he wanted to know what had happened after he left. "She barely talked to anyone but me. She stayed human for another year and we took care of her since Charlie had died in a fire. It was hard on her. Her boyfriend leaving and her father dieing. We built a room for her and eventually she found out our secret. We waited a year then we changed her. My other sister, Andy, looks a lot like her and her boyfriend accidentally kissed her. They got kicked out of the house but I didn't believe it. When I found them he was playing guitar and Bella was singing for money. I took them home and explained. They took them back in and she got a record deal." I said. I remembered and it brought back painful memories. "I can't… Believe… I did…that to…Bella" His voice broke when he said Bella. "I don't understand why she still loves you though." I said. He looked happy know. "She still loves me?!?" He said. "That what she said." I said as I walked away. I'm going to take my time walking home.

**20 Minutes later**

When I got home Alice looked furious. "Bell what's wrong with Alice?" I asked. "I told her what Edward said to me now she wants to kill him." She said "Oh okay tell her to go ahead." I said "Hey Alice her some matches." I yelled to her and through her a book of matches.

**I know I know they are short. SRRY SRRY!! Story Ideas plzz. Please review!!! I will try to update but I have School. UGH!**


	4. Thank you Jamie mostly JPOV

**DISCLAIMER**

**ME: I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!! HAHAH!!!**

**Ninja super cool sparkly vampire kitten: EH HEM!!!**

**ME: Fine I don't… **

**Ninja super cool sparkly vampire kitten: You don't what?**

**ME: I don't own twilight.**

**Ninja super cool sparkly vampire kitten: Thank you. Now tell me Who does?**

**ME: ME!!!!!**

**Ninja super cool sparkly vampire kitten: EH HEM HEM HEM**

**ME: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight!**

**Ninja super cool sparkly vampire kitten: Thank you!**

**--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--***

**BPOV**

"Alice! NO!" I yelled and then wished I had taken those words back. I told her I didn't love him. I told her that he meant nothing to me. I was busted. I ran outside and Jamie followed. I told her to leave me alone and that I had to think. Suddenly I ran right into _his_ chest…

**APOV ( finally Alice!)**

Bella suddenly ran off. Suddenly someone ran into me. "Excuse me? Um, Who exactly are you?" A brown haired woman said. She had golden eyes. Vampire. "I'm Alice Cullen. We came here to see Bella but she ran into the woods for some reason." I said politely. "You're Alice! Wow I never thought I'd meet you. I'm Emily. Also I was wondering what you meant by 'we'?" Emily asked. "well, me and… Edward. We came to see Bella." I said pausing before I said Edward. "WHAT?!?!?" THAT JERK CAME TO SEE BELLA?" she screeched. "Yes.. Also, do you want to help me kick his butt?" I asked politely. "Sure. Let me get everyone else though." Emily said. Everyone else?

**JPOV **

Shoot. Bella is gonna kill me. It was my fault. "BELLA! I'm sorry!" I started dry sobbing. Why did I always have to be so mean? I knew she still loved him but I just went ahead and did that! Why can't I act nicer to her? She was my only friend in this whole family and I lost her!

_Flashback_

_I ran through the forest dry sobbing after my boyfriend broke up with me and my family told me not to be such a wimp. Why did they have to do that?!? They already ignore me except Emily! They don't have to make me feel bad! I ran right into a girl. She looked so sad. She was crying on the forest floor and I knew something was wrong. "My boyfriend left and my father died and they took away my house. I didn't know where else to go!" She cried. I hugged her and we sobbed together. "I'm Jamie." I said when we were done crying. "I'm B-Bella." She sniffed. After that I took her beck to the house. She found out about the secret and I turned her. She decided to be my BFF._

_End of flashback_

Suddenly I saw _him_ hugging Bella. "GET OFF HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled trying to protect my little sister. Suddenly she gave me a hug and opened up her shield. "Thank you." She thought. "For everything. You saved me. You turned me. And you saved me again right now." she thought.

**Did ya like it?!? Thank to all peeps who favorited or put on story alert. I will TRY to put a new chappy everyday.**


	5. Finally Matched

**DISACLAIMER**

**I don't twilight…**

****_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_**_****

**EPOV (Edward)**

I thought Jamie said she still loved me? Why does she look…sad? I thought she'd be happy. Bella suddenly ran off. I followed her.

**BPOV**

Edward. Why does he have to be that way?!? Can't he leave me alone?!?!?!? I ran into a cave and sat on a rock. He came up to me. "Bella, I would understand. If you hate me, but Jamie told me that you still love me. Is that true?" Edward said in his sweetest voice. I couldn't speak so I opened up my shield. "Yes it's true. I do love you. I would understand if you hate me though because I didn't come back when I was a changed into a vampire." I thought and looked up at him with an innocent face. "Bella… I would never hate you." He said. In one movement I got up and kissed him. I threw my arms around his neck. I knew he was the one. I pulled back and slapped him. "Wha?" He said surprised. "You deserved that." I said. "Fine. I did." He said.

**5 Minutes later**

We walked into the house and everyone was armed with a sledgehammer. I opened up my shield. "Edward go to my room. NOW!!" I yelled in my thoughts. He ran up and went in everyone ran after him including me. "GUYS!!!!" I yelled at them they stopped. "Let me introduce you guys to the Cullens." I said. "Alice this is Emily and David. They are like the parents. This is Peter. Jamie's boyfriend. This is Abby and Jon. And Andy And Andrew." **(A/N lol tongue twister) **I said. "Jamie can I talk to you?" "Sure Bella" She said as she came over to me. I opened up my shield to talk. "I love Edward Jamie. Please tell the rest of the family to not kill him. I actually kissed him a few minutes ago." I thought. "YOU WHAT?" Yelled Jamie. "I'm sorry." I thought. "It's okay I was just surprised." She said. "I'll be right back" She said "I wanna talk to Edward."

**JPOV **

"Edward." I said "Yes Jamie?" He answered. "Bella loves you but I have one thing to say: IF YOU BREAK HER HEART ANYMORE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!!" I yelled. "And I would let you. Jamie I love her more than anything if I ever hurt her I wouldn't be able to live." he said. I walked out. "Go on in Bella." I said.

**BPOV**

I walked in to see Edward. My Edward. I smiled at that thought. "Edward…" I said as I was sitting down. "Yes Love?" He said lovingly. "Instead of me moving in with the Cullens I want you guys to move in with the Greenes!" I said quickly. "Ok." He said "And will you be part of the band?" I asked. "Yes." He smiled. I walked out and talked to Emily. She said yes to them moving in and to them being part of the band! I told Alice and she started jumping with joy. Then there was a knock at the door…

**A cliffy!!! HAHA!!!! Who could it be? Please review!!!! And thanks to the seven reviews I have right now THANKSSSS!!!!!!! I'll try to update every day but sorry if I can't. I have something to do Thursday so I might not be able to update.**


	6. Couples Talent

**Heyyy!!! I thought I'd list the couple and their powers *means untalented couple**

**Emily-David David is an earth mover.**

**Abby-Jon Abby is a duplicater. She can duplicate people.**

**Jamie-Peter Jamie can read minds**

**Andy-Andrew***

**Bella-Edward Edward is a mind Reader and Bella is a shield**


	7. Knock Knock?

**You know I don't own Twilight**

**{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}**

**BPOV**

Oh Jeez please don't let be another difficulty. I answered the door and there they where. Paintball guns in their hands. "What are you doing here? No, How did you get here?" I spat at Emmet and Jasper. They ruined the perfect moment. "We followed Eddies scent and when we where outside we heard you guys talking so we ran home and got our stuff and the whole family is on there way." Emmet said. He pulled me into a big bear hug (which I could survive now). "I missed you so much little sis." He said to me. "Hey Jazz what's up?" Edward said. I knew I was in the right place. My true love, my best friends, my big sister and brothers and my _two_ sets of parents. Suddenly I picked up Esme's scent. I started jumping up and down. "WOOHOO!!!!!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. "WHAT I'M EXCITED THAT ESME'COMING!!" I yelled. I ran out the door to meet her. I saw her and gave her a hug.

**RPOV (Rosalie's)**

Ugh I can't believe she almost looks as pretty as me!!!

**JPOV(Jamie)**

I can't believe it. Left alone again and I feel… different. I saw Jasper staring at me I looked away. He came over to me. "Jealousy." He said. I looked at him and if I could have blushed I would have. He looked at me and he knew I was sad. "You know the only reason she's staying is because of you right?" he said. She is. I was suddenly so happy I ran up and hugged her. Life couldn't get better. Suddenly, Peter pulled me to the side. He bent down on one knee and said "Jamie June Johnson Greene, will you marry me?" "YES!!!!" I yelled.

**I know they are short plz comment review and srry I havent updated in a while.**


	8. I can hear bells

_I don't twilight._

_****************************************************************_

_BPOV (Bella)_

"_**YES!" I heard Jamie scream. She ran up to me and told me why she screamed. "Bella! I'm getting married!!!!!!" She yelled. "OMG!!!! You better let Alice design the wedding. She's an unstoppable force of nature." I told her. "Bella you're my maid of honor." She told me. "I AM?!?!?!?! YAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled. I ran out and jumped onto Edwards back. I opened up my shield. "Hey Eddie." I said. He whispered something in my ear. "Isabella Marie Swan Greene will you marry me?" He said and held a ring towards me. I couldn't speak so I told hi through my thoughts. "YESSSSS!!!!!!!" I yelled in my thoughts. "Edward, do you think it might be possible for me and you and Jamie and Peter to have our wedding on the same day and same place. A two in one wedding?" I asked. He nodded. I ran up to Jamie and told her. She said she wanted a two in one wedding to.**_

_**WEDDING DAY**_

_Oh my gosh!! It's my wedding day!!! I was smiling as I put on my wedding dress. __**(pics on profile) **__Jamie was in the other room getting ready. I walked out and Esme Alice and Emily saw me and gave me a hug. They did the same with Jamie. Carlisle was going to pose as my dad and David would be Jamie's. As we walked on the ground the crunchy sound of autumn leaves crunched under my feet. __**(the pic of where it's at is on my profile) **__We went through the ceremony and guess what I saw in the news the day after. Superstar Singer Gets Married to Mysterious Man. HOW DID THE PAPRAZZI GET IN THERE?!?!?! Well you know what? I'll give them what they want. BEEP BOOP BOP_. The numbers sounded as I dialed my manager. "Hey Bell! I heard you got married! And _why_ wasn't I invited?" she asked. "Haha. Listen I want to do a concert next week. All the Cullen couples and the Greene couples. Don't tell them it's going to be the couples though." I told her. "Okay!" She said "I'll go do it right now." She said then hung up.

I ran out to the living room and told everyone. "Okay you guys we have a week to come up with duets for the couples. The couple who has the best song wins. Carlisle, Esme, Emily and Jon will be the judges. Ready Set GO!!!!" I screamed. Time to come up with a song…

**Did you like it? Review please and duet ideas for the couples. THNX!!!!!**


	9. Lalalalalalalala

**HEYYYY!!!!! WAZZUPZ?!?!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

****************************************************************************

**APOV**

OMG!!!!! I think I have some lyrics…

**EPOV**

Wow Alice Nice lyrics…

**JPOV**

I Got some interesting lyrics

**CEJEPOV (Carlisle Esme Jon and Emily are thinking the same thing)**

UGH!!! JUDGES?!?!?!?

**BPOV**

I'll try to find that song we wrote a long time ago… (Pretend they wrote a song together)

I ran up to my room. AHHA there it is. "Bella, love what are you doing?" Edward said as he came into my room. "Oh just getting lyrics to that song we wrote." I said with a smile.

"Why don't we try singing it?" I asked. "Okay." He said with a smile.

_Bella:_

_What if I never knew youWhat if I never found youI'd never had this feelingIn my heart_

_Edward:How did this come to beI don't know how you found meBut from the moment I saw youDeep inside my heartI knew_

_Both:Baby, you're my destinyYou and I were meant to be_

_Edward:With all my heart and soul_

_Bella:I give my love to have and hold_

_Both:And as far as I can seeYou were always meant to beMy destiny_

_Edward:I wanted someone like youSomeone that I could hold ontoAnd give my loveUntil the end of timeBella:But forever was just a wordSomething I'd only heard aboutBut now you'realways there for meWhen you say foreverI'll believe_

_Both:Baby, you're my destinyYou and I were meant to be_

_Edward:With all my heart and soul_

_Bella:I give my love to have and hold_

_Both:And as far as I can seeYou were always meant to beMy destiny_

_Edward:Maybe all we needIs just a little baby, i believeThat love will find a .._

_Both:Oh baby, you're my destinyYou and I were meant to be_

_Edward:With all my heart and soul_

_Bella:I give my love to have and hold_

_Both:And as far as I can see_

_Bella:From now till eternity_

_Edward:You were always meant to be_

_Bella:My destiny_

"Wow… You're… wow." I said. He chuckled because I couldn't finish a sentence. "So do you want to do this song?" He asked "Sure…" I said as I stared into his eyes.

**APOV**

"Jazzy? I thought of some lyrics…" I told my jazz-bear. "What are they sweetie?" he asked. "Well I only have a few… but okay." I said with a smile

Alice:Don't go breakin' my heartJasper:I couldn't if I tried

_Alice:Oh, Honey, if I get restless-Jasper:Baby you're not the kind_

_Both:Ooh...Nobody knows it JasperRight from the startAliceI gave you my heartJasper:Oh, baby_

"Umm What about…" He jotted something down.

_Both:You know I gave you my heartJasper:So don't go breakin' my heartAlice:I won't go breakin' your heartJasper:Oh, don't go breakin' myAlice:No don't go breakin' myBoth:_

_Don't go breakin' my heartJasper:Nobody told usAlice:'Cause nobody showed usJasper:C'mon, baby, it's up to us, nowAlice:I think we can make itBoth:Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)Jasper:Right from the startAliceI gave you my heartJasper:Oh, babyBothYou know I gave you my heartJasper:So don't go breakin' my heartAlice:_

_I won't go breakin' your heartJasper:Oh, don't go breakin' myAlice:No don't go breakin' myBothDon't go breakin' my heartJasper:You put the sparks to flamesAlice:I got your heart in my sightsBothOoh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)Alice:When I was downJasper:I was your clownRight from the startAlice:I gave you my heartJasper:Oh, babyBothI gave you my heartJasper:So don't go breakin' my heartAliceI won't go breakin' your heartJasper:Oh, don't go breakin' myNo don't go breakin' my_

"And we could end it like this…" I said as I jotted down the ending._Both:Don't go breakin' my heartDon't go breakin' my heart _

"I think it's perfect…" I said.

**RPOV (Rosalie)**

"Emmet." I said. "Oh yeah. We are defiantly doing that song." **(try to guess it!!! I'll give you a hint B_____ G___. LOLOL)**

**Okay All done with this chappy!!! There will be more songs in the next one till then**

**This is**

**Vampire Junkie55**

**SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	10. Help! PLZ!

Heyy! I bet you where hoping this was a new chapter. Well, sorry! I'm just telling you about my new story. I'm not so sure about the title yet, but when I know I'll tell ya. I hope you check it out. It's about Bella and Jasper being a couple and Alice and Edward. Please review and suggest title names for the new story.

THANKZZZ!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey….. DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry I didn't update.**

**But I did now. Also this will be the last chapter of The Greenes or The Cullens?. There will be a sequel! Below is the trailer.**

_Bella thought everything was perfect_

_*Bella and Edward laughing with each other*_

_But a knock at the door changes everything_

_*Shows Jacob with kid behind him*_

_When the past comes to her…_

_*Bella crying happy venom tears when she sees the kid*_

_Will she be happy?_

_*Bella hugging the kid and Jacob*_

_Or sad?_

_*Bella crying sad venom tears in her room and Edward is comforting her*_

_You can find out in When The past comes back. Coming to a computer near you!!!!._

**So….. What do you think? Review on it! STORY TIME!!!!**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**BPOV**

Concert is done. Finally! BREAK TIME!!!!! "Edward. I'm glad you found me. Love ya!" I said as I hugged him. "Lets head home." He said sweetly.

**5 min. later**

Home. With family. "Bella!" Alice whined. "NO! Alice I will not play Barbie Doll Bella!" I screeched at her. "FINE!!!!! Edward, lets play dress-up… Pwease?" She said with puppy dog eyes. "Fine!" He said.

**2 min. later**

Edward came out with a pink tutu on. Purple sparkles. Yellow flowers. Orange Unicorns. I went into hysterics. "Edward! That's just cree-" He cut me off with a kiss. "You look beautiful." I said dreamily. Yes I am still affected by his kisses that way. EVERYONE laughed until they practicaly died. Or atleast they would have if they where human.

**EPOV**

Wow. I found Bella. This went buy so fast.

**BPOV**

I hope that this never ends. Edward went and changed very quickly. We sat there laughing with each other. Then a knock came from the door……

_See you in the sequel!!!!_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and read the sequel. I'll try to have the first chappy up today but who knows!

**Review**


End file.
